


Kissing Booth

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M, My polyamorous heart is showing, That's it that's all they do is kiss, Writer's block made me do it, everyone is kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: A natural disaster brings all the athletes together to raise money at a charity event. The skaters end up at kissing booths, but before the crowds are let in, Chris suggests they kiss each other first.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kumiko12a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumiko12a/gifts).



> This is pure crack fluff because I have been struggling with writer's block for FAR too long and I need to get over it. 
> 
> I'm giving this story to Gin for encouraging me to write. Thank you, Darling.

Nearly everyone was participating in the grand event of the year, a charity event to help those in need due to a series of natural disasters. A massive wildfire had spread across the country. It drew in all the top athletes to raise money to give to those in need of it.

It was like a carnival in the massive arena that was hosting the event. Booths were everywhere. Games set up so people could come and compete against their favorite athletes.

Except, the ice rink had had some malfunctions and wasn’t to the standard hardness it needed to be for skating. So instead, they decided to go with kissing booths, because who wouldn’t want to kiss figure skaters? Obviously, this brilliant idea was non-other than Victor Nikiforov’s, and although it took some sweet-talking, he, of course, got the plan passed. It helped when many of the other skaters were on board with the idea.

It was Christophe’s suggestion, however, for them to line up and kiss each other before the mass of crowds came in. With a lot of giggling and teasing the rest figured, why not. Because again, who wouldn’t want to kiss their fellow figure skaters? Like, Victor Nikiforov, and Christophe Giacometti.

Victor leaned against his booth and laughed when all the other skaters lined up. First in line being, of course, his Yuuri.

With a smile and a laugh, the married couple shares a familiar kiss before Yuuri stepped over to the side where his booth sat.

Chris didn’t waste time sliding up to Victor after that, as Victor’s eyes trailed after his husband.

“Almost like old times,” Chris said to Victor with a wink.

“Almost, except this time, your hands are supposed to stay above the waistline,” Victor laughed.

“I can’t help it if you have a nice ass, Victor,” Chris winked as he leaned in. The kiss was soft and just on this side of almost turning dirty before they pull back, and Chris moves over to a blushing Yuuri.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time,” Chris leans over the narrow board separating them, with a soft smile before he kisses Yuuri.

“Expect to hear that a lot tonight,” Phichit jabbed a thumb at Yuuri as he nearly needs to stand on his tiptoes before Victor’s booth.

“I would be disappointed if I didn’t” Victor laughed before he leaned forward to kiss Phichit.

“Wow… I can see why Yuuri is kissing you all the time,” Phichit exclaims, causing a slight pink blush to bloom across Victor’s cheeks as he gives a small chuckle.

With a selfie of himself and the number one skater in hand, Phichit moves over to his best friend’s booth. “Finally. I’ve missed this,” Phichit whispers to Yuuri after they lean in close to each other. Both sporting grins.

“Me too,” Yuuri admits with a blush.

They never told anyone that while they roomed together in Detroit, they shared their first, second, any many kisses with each other. They knew where the other resided in their hearts, but they never felt jealousy or ill-will for each other when Yuuri and Victor found their mate in each other’s soul. But no matter what, that special place for their best friend would forever stay in their hearts.

The kiss isn’t chaste, but it’s not as passionate as Yuuri would share with Victor during their more heated moments.

“YOU’VE GOTTEN BETTER!” Phichit loudly exclaimed after they pulled back.

“YOU TOO!” Yuuri agreed, his eyes wide with shock.

It was then they both realize what they just admitted out loud and both groan, much to Victor’s and Chris’s delighted laughter.

Sheepishly, Phichit moved on to Christophe’s booth, his dark cheeks tinted with a hint of pink. “You know, Cheri, it’s a shame the first time I get to kiss you is because of a charity event,” Chris whined.

“All you had to do was ask. I would have kissed you anytime,” Phichit gets cheeky.

“Then let’s make sure it’s not the last time,” Chris smiles and excitedly pulls Phichit in for a deep kiss.

When they pull away, they’re both panting from needing to breathe. “Yeah, definitely not the last time,” Phichit said as he catches his breath.

Meanwhile, Yuri is next in line for Victor. “So this is your first kiss?” Victor asks but looks at Otabek instead with a look in his eye.

Yuri snarled when he realizes Victor was right.

“Yura, can I kiss you?” Otabek thankfully took the hint and placed a hand on Yuri’s back, getting the other’s attention.

“Yes!” Yuri exclaims and spins around to face his best friend. Without hesitation, Yuri pulls Otabek down into a closed mouth kiss, but it’s evident how he melts against the Kazakhstani before they eventually pull away. “Wow,” Yuri whispers as Otabek smiles.

“Oh good, my turn,” Victor smirks.

“Don’t get so fucking excited,” Yuri snarks as he faces his mentor.

“Oh, come on, I’ve been trying to get smooch for ages,” Victor laments as he pouts.

Yuri rolled his eyes intending to give Victor a quick, chaste kiss, perhaps even on the side of his mouth, but Victor gets his hand on the back of Yuri’s head and kisses him firmly on the lips.

“Like I always imagined,” Victor admits in a whisper before he lets go.

Yuri can’t even respond, and his cheeks are super pink as he moves over to Yuuri’s booth. But he rights himself before trying to scowl at the other skater. “Don’t slobber all over me like your idiot husband,” Yuri grumbles.

“No worries,” Yuuri says with a smile.

Just as their lips are about to meet, Victor takes this moment to speak up. “How sweet, Yuri, finally getting that kiss from his long time crush.”

The comment made both Yuris pause. Yuri growls, but Yuuri whispers against his lips. “Me too,” and with a shocked expression on Yuri’s face, Yuuri claims his lips. Except, what was supposed to be a simple press of lips, turn into more when Yuri deepens it. It’s not like he’ll get a second chance.

Victor leans over to Otabek. “Take good care of our Yura,” he says quietly. Otabek nods before he pulls Victor into a scandalous kiss. Hot with tongue and a firm hand carded through silver hair.

When they pull apart, Victor’s face is in shock, as Otabek smirks at him before he moves over to Yuuri’s booth.

Yuri moved onto Christophe’s booth.

“Hello, darling,” Chris smirks.

“No sticking your tongue down my throat,” Yuri demanded.

“Unlike what you did to Yuuri?” Chris laughs as Yuri blushed and looked away.

Chris reaches over with both hands and pulls Yuri in and kisses him thoroughly. Yuri almost doesn’t want to pull away. Almost.

“Okay, yeah, that’s good,” Yuri admits before he moved over to Phichit.

Phichit gives Yuri a look as Otabek goes to stand before Chris’s booth leaving a scarlet faced Yuuri in his wake.

“What?” Yuri demands.

“No stealing my man,” Phichit pouted.

“I didn’t know he was your man,” Yuri scoffed.

“I am definitely his man,” Chris confirms, and Phichit smirks his face darkening in red.

Yuri rolls his eyes; then both Otabek and Yuri lean in and get their kisses at the same time.

Yuri steps over to his empty booth after that. Glad to be done with the horny squad. He tries not to wince as Otabek leaned in for a kiss with Phichit, who, of course, has to grab a selfie afterward. Just like the Thai man did with him and every other skater so far.

“Come here,” Otabek leaned in over the thin counter, Yuri met him halfway. “Come to me after all of this is done. I plan on making sure I’m your last kiss for the night, and wiping the memory of every other kiss with it,” Otabek promised.

“Fuck yeah,” Yuri smiled as he leaned in and kissed Otabek deeply. His toes nearly curl in his shoes.

As Otabek and Yuri had made their way down the line of skaters, Guang Hong tugged on Leo’s shirt.

“Leo?”

Leo turned to face his best friend. “Guang Hong?”

“I don’t want Victor to be my first kiss,” he admits quietly.

“Who do..”

“You,” Guang Hong blurts out, cutting Leo off.

“Oh.” Leo rubbed at the back of his neck, a smile taking over his face. “I’d like my first kiss to be with you too,” Leo admits.

Slowly they lean into each other and let their lips lightly brush against each other. Their eyes half-closed. Then, with more boldness, they lean into each other and kiss each other properly.

Behind them, Sara and Mila coo over the boys.

“Remember our first kiss?” Mila asked as she hung off Sara’s arm.

“Of course. I’ll always remember one of the best nights of my life,” Sara said, placing a small kiss on the tip of Mila’s nose.

“I love you,” Mila smiled at her girlfriend.

“Love you more,” Sara smiled.

The skaters continued down the line, laughing and smacking lips, and when JJ arrived at Yuri’s booth, the younger skater growled.

“Come on, Princess, give your king a kiss,” JJ puckered up as he leaned in over the board.

Phichit, who was about to kiss Seung-gil turned to Yuri. “Kiss him so good he’ll rethink his religion,” Phichit said with a laugh before he pulled Seung-gil in with both hands and planted a kiss on the usually stoic man’s lips.

Yuri barked a laugh, grabbed JJ by the front of his shirt, and kissed him using his teeth and a little tongue. Might as well put the so-called king in his place, Yuri thought.

JJ stumbled back with a shocked expression as Seung-gil stepped in to take his place.

A very bright red-faced Kenjirou was moving on from Otabek to Michele when JJ came over. “You got one hell of a feisty kitten,” the Canadian said.

“Emphasis on he’s mine,” Otabek deadpanned arms crossed over his chest.

JJ smirked, regaining his self-confidence. “Alright, Otabek. He’s yours.” JJ said, but the way he said it made Otabek glare harder. “And Isabella is yours,” Otabek reminded the other.

“Damn right, she is,” JJ said before he yanked Otabek into a kiss. Otabek, not one to be trifled with, made sure to take the lead. Once they pulled back, they were nearly out of breath. “Not bad, Beka. Almost as good as last time,” JJ smirked before he moved on with a flash of his signature JJ style.

Otabek’s face burned bright red as Yuri growled a “What the fuck?”

Eventually, everyone made it to their booth. Lips smeared with balm and plenty of water to keep them hydrated. With stories to tell for later and money to raise, the best figure skaters in the world welcomed the masses.

~End.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism is always welcome. (They give me life. Like a flower needing sunshine and water!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [Diamond Winters](https://diamondwinters.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [Diamond Winters](https://twitter.com/DiamondWinters_)


End file.
